


You Can't...

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform, hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: Sam has no idea in hell how to wake Dean up. He does know that there really isn't anything he can do except wait for Dean to wake up on his own.





	

It had all happened too fast for Sam. At first everything had been going fine with the hunt, Dean had found the ghost and tried to protect Sam as he burned the bones. Then a few minutes later Sam heard an agonizing scream and turned to see his brother on the ground and the ghost dissipating. He threw the lighter onto the bones and made his way quickly to Dean. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that his older brother was in fact, still breathing. Sam reached over to shake Dean awake, to see if he could get any reaction out of him. Nothing happened, so Sam tried again. 

And again, nothing happened.

This time Sam started to freak out, yelling Dean’s name, hoping the older Winchester was just sleeping or playing a prank on him. He tried his hardest to wake his older brother up but nothing was working. The younger Winchester leaned down on his brother, trying to calm himself before he heaved himself off the ground to carry his brother back to the motel they were staying in.

“It’s okay Dean, I’m going to take care of you. You’re gonna be okay.” Sam was saying this more as a comfort for himself than he was for his brother. Dean probably couldn’t hear him, wherever he had gone off to, or so Sam hoped. He didn’t want his brother to know that he had been freaking out about him before doing anything else. 

With his head hanging a bit, Sam carried his brother out to the Impala and carefully laid him down in the backseat. Dean’s face looked so peaceful, so much younger than when he was actually awake. It looked like the years of hunting had just melted off of him and had left Sam with the brother he knew before he left for Stanford. The brother that would always laugh at Sam’s stupid jokes and tease him about the girl that Sam had been sitting close to. Sam’s face would turn red and he’d slug Dean in the shoulder and the older one would just laugh and mock said girl. 

Sam leaned over and planted a kiss to Dean’s temple before grabbing the keys from his brother’s pocket and climbing into the driver’s seat of the Impala. Thankfully their motel was only a few minutes drive, so they were there within a matter of 15 minutes. Sam still hadn’t heard anything from Dean and was starting to worry that his brother wouldn’t make it out of this hunt so easily. 

***

He had struggled to open the door of their motel room while holding Dean, but dammit if he was going to leave his brother in the car for a minute longer. After fiddling around with it he finally managed to open the dang door and carefully placed Dean on the bed before shutting it again. Sam flopped down on the end of their bed; they had stopped getting double beds forever ago, and laid back beside his brother. He reached a hand up and found Dean’s, and carefully grabbed it like he would break his older brother if he held him too hard. He just wanted Dean awake and okay again.

Sam stayed there for a while, just stroking his brother’s thumb with his own and pretending that everything was fine. That was, until he realized that Dean had started to moan and groan. The younger Winchester shot up and turned around to look at Dean, his older brother’s eyes scrunched up in pain. 

“Dean, Dean!” Sam crawled quickly up to Dean’s face, planting a kiss on his forehead to let him know he was safe. “It’s okay Dean, it’s alright. Sammy’s got ya.” Dean’s eyes opened hurriedly, a hand flying to grab Sam’s upper arm. 

“Sammy, is she - Is she gone?” Sam looked at Dean confused, and then eyes went wide when he realized his brother meant the ghost.

“Yes, she’s gone, she won’t hurt you anymore, I burned the bitch’s bones.” Dean relaxed then, eyes fluttering closed once more. Sam was about the freak out again when Dean gave a soft chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

“How long have I been out,” Dean questioned, his hand moving down to grip Sam’s/

“About…” he glanced at his watch, “about four hours. I didn’t think you were gonna come out of this Dean.”

“Wow, I knew I’d be out but not for that long.”

“What… are you talking about?” Sam inquired, cocking his head to the side.

“Well, I was going to tell you about some spirits, and how they can knock a person out but to the ghost they think the person is dead. She did something to my head and yea.” Dean winched, the headache he was sure was coming finally making an appearance.

Sam reached up to hold Dean’s head, but Dean stopped him. “Please, get me some Tylenol and a beer.” The younger brother shook his head with a smile on his face, typical Dean. “Also, grab me an icepack, I’m burning up over here.” At this Sam stiffened, feeling hot was not a good sign. He didn’t let his concern show and grabbed what his brother asked him.

“De, are you sure you’re okay? That she didn’t mess with you too much?” 

“Yea dude, I’m fine!” Dean grabbed the beer and the Tylenol, swishing down the pills with the cold beer. “Well, I think I’m fine.” At that, the older brother swung his legs off the bed and tried to stand. Instead, his knees gave out under him and he came crashing to the floor.

“Dean!” Sam rushed over and pulled Dean into his embrace. “We need to get you to a hospital.” 

The older Winchester shook his head. “Call Bobby, he’ll know what to do.”

So Sam did. Thankfully Bobby knew what was going on and told Sam that Dean would need to stay in bed for a few days until his brain and body were communicating normally again. “Thanks so much Bobby, we owe you.”

“Yea, whatever ya idjit. Just make sure Dean does what he’s supposed to.”

To the younger’s surprise, it was much easier than he expected. His brother, for the first time in 6 years, allowed his little dweeb of a brother to pamper him and call him sweet names. Sam would place kisses everywhere on Dean, covering every square inch that felt like it needed the attention.

Sam would make Dean soup whenever his older brother would ask, and in return Dean would give Sam the most smug look and eat his soup as noisily as possible. Sam would just roll his eyes, but inside he was thankful that Dean was feeling well enough to annoy Sam with his messy eating.

“Dean, no matter what you do, I will always love you. Nothing can change that and nothing will ever change that.” 

The older brother looked at Sam with eyes full of love, and motioned for Sam to come closer. Sam did as expected, and Dean pulled him close, planting a chicken flavored kiss right on Sam’s lips. The younger Winchester laughed and pulled Dean closer to him, before Dean shoved him off. “I love you too, you big moose you.”

That’s how they stayed the rest of the night, wrapped up in each other’s arms, the chicken soup forgotten as soon as Sam had said those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this was the first time I had ever written anything for hurt!Dean, so I really didn't know what to do with it <3


End file.
